Nightmares
by Characteravatar
Summary: First ever fic! One shot. Tony is having trouble sleeping and Pepper is there to help. Pepperony.


Tony Stark is having nightmares.

Pepperony

My first story and oneshot! Hope you enjoy.

Tired and slightly sore, Tony Stark looked up at his monitor. Numbers and Three Dimensional models filled the screen. He studied them for a moment. His eyes were going in and out of focus. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes then looked back at the screen. He glimpsed at the clock in the bottom right hand corner of the screen.

"3:17am! I think we'll call it a night Jarvis"

"Good Decision, Sir" said the cool voice of his A.I system.

"Yeah" sighed Tony.

He had been working on his new project, one he called 'Mark II' since around 7am the previous day.

Tony walked over to his now cold coffee and drained the cup.

"urgh, I wish I'd stop doing that" he said as he set the cup down. He walked over to his couch and sat down on it. He leaned back and closed his eyes, feeling sleep coming on at a very fast pace and before he knew it, he was asleep.

Not sure how on much time had passed Tony woke suddenly. He could feel cold sweat on his face. Breathing fast, he rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock on the wall. It was 8:30am. Tony groaned and looked up at the ceiling. He felt sick. He had had another of those haunting nightmares about the 3 months in captivity that he would never forget. Those dreams always left him feeling weak, like he couldn't handle it. But he knew he had to do something before it got out of hand, and he was very tired. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a decent nights sleep.

Just as he considered distracting himself with some T.V he heard the door to his workshop open.

"Good Morning, Mr Stark"

It was Pepper.

"Morning, Potts" Yawned Tony.

"Rough night?" asked Pepper, her tone slightly amused.

"You could say that" mumbled Tony.

He turned to face her and give her a small smile. Tony stretched and started to get up but something caught his attention, Pepper hadn't moved. She was looking at him, concern written all over her face. He knew what was coming.

"Before you say anything, It's nothing to worry about. I was having too much fun and you know how time flies when you're having fun!" said Tony.

Pepper wasn't convinced.

"Tony, I am genuinely concerned about you. You don't sleep, you're always down here and I see more and more cuts and bruises on you every day. I think I have every right to be worried.

Tony looked at her and rolled her eyes. Pepper raised an eyebrow.

"Fine" she said slightly annoyed.

"You have until 3pm to get these signed. I'll be back then to collect them. Also The Board of Directors meeting is coming up next Thursday, there is some info that Obadiah has kindly given you."

She looked back at Tony who was looking into the distance, tapping on his arc reactor in his chest, a token of his captivity.

"Tony?"said Pepper

"Yeah, yeah 3pm board of Directors meeting" said Tony distractedly.

Pepper couldn't believe her ears.

"What is wrong with you?"

Tony looked at her with a cheeky grin.

"Lighten up Potts, I'm just messing with you." He grinned.

Pepper looked at him and gave a very quick and fake smile.

"Funny, Sir" she said, not at all amused.

"Well I'll come back later and get those papers at three, and Tony, try to get some sleep...you look terrible." She grinned.

Tony watched her as she ascended the staircase. Taking her advice he leant back against the couch and once again tried to succumb to sleep.

Tony was in a cave, he heard shouts and bullets piercing metal. Faces swirled around in his mind then he was hit by explosives, a pain erupted in his chest. He heard his name being called, he wanted to shout in answer but nothing would come out. He was drowning, the voice was getting stronger , he couldn't breathe.

"Tony!"

Tony woke suddenly breathing fast, cold sweat on his forehead.

"Tony?"

Pepper was kneeling beside him on the couch. Embarrassed that she caught him having a nightmare he quickly sat up.

"Are you alright?" asked Pepper.

"Yeah, I'm fine just.." He trailed off, he wasn't fine at all.

Pepper got up and went to the little kitchen in the corner of his workshop. He heard the coffee maker and a tap running. Pepper was back with a damp cloth.

"Here, wipe your face with this, it'll wake you up."she said as she handed him the cloth.

Tony took it and wiped his forehead and placed it on the coffee table. Pepper was back with two mugs of coffee. She handed one to Tony. Tony took it, the smell was almost invigorating. They drank in silence. Pepper observed Tony with concern before going over to the papers Tony was meant to sign. He looked over at papers in her hand with guilt.

"Potts, I'm so sorry I slept the entire time, I'll sign them now"

Pepper looked at the papers in her hand then at Tony.

"It's ok, they can be sent in tomorrow, there is a more important issue at hand" She looked up at Tony.

"I'm worried about your health, Tony –"

Tony held up his hand to silence her.

"i'm fine" he said without looking at her.

Pepper looked at him for a moment. Then gathered up her folder and the papers.

"Well if that's how you want it, then I'll leave you be. See you tomorrow" She said coldly and turned on her heel towards the door. Tony suddenly broke.

"I'm having nightmares about...about those three months" he said suddenly.

Pepper turned to face him.

"I can't sleep without them haunting me...I can't handle it for much longer." As he said this his voice broke. He could feel tears forming, he didn't want this, this was him being weak.

Pepper rushed over to him.

"Tony, I'm sorry, I didn't know" she said, lost at the sight of Tony's sudden breakdown.

Pepper sat on the couch next to him and took his hand.

"Tony, You should have said something!" she said. Tony looked at her.

"C'mon Pep, you know that's not like me" he smiled weakly. Pepper looked back at him.

"You're not being weak" she said correctly interpreting his smile. Tony gripped her hand tighter and pulled her into a hug.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Pep." He said.

"I do, you'd just be couped up in here and do nothing but work on your 'toys' and let yourself deteriorate." She said, he noticed that she was silently crying.

"Don't cry, please I'm going to be fine" he said.

Pepper raised a hand to his face and touched it. He closed his eyes at her touch.

"You should sleep" she said gently.

"Stay with me. Please" Tony said suddenly.

Pepper was taken back with his request.

"Please Pepper"

His big chocolate brown eyes looked like a puppys. How could she resist?

"Um, okay" she said, a little uncomfortably.

"I just need someone with me" Tony said as he stretched and yawned.

Pepper went upstairs to grab a couple of pillows and a blanket for Tony. She came back down to make up a bed on the couch for him. Tony was shutting down his one of his computers when she arrived back on the workshop. She went over and busied herself with making a bed up when she felt a hand on hers. She looked up and her eyes met Tony's.

"Thankyou" he said and gently kissed her on the cheek.

Pepper blushed furiously.

"You're welcome Tony." She said they looked at each other for a moment before Tony settled himself down to sleep. Pepper sat on the floor next to the couch. Tony reached down for Peppers hand. Pepper smiled to herself as he closed his eyes and started to drift off. His hand was tight around hers. Pepper laid her head on the couch near Tony's, it was a rather uncomfortable postion, but worth it. She would stay there for as long as it took for Tony's grip on her hand to slacken.

But it didn't.

THE END.


End file.
